Elena Gilbert
Elena Gilbert ist die Protagonistin von The Vampire Diaries. Sie ist ein 18-jähriges Vampir-Mädchen, das sich gerade Vewandelt hat. Außerdem ist sie die Doppelgängerin von der Vampirin Katherine Pierce. Sie war in einer Beziehung mit Stefan Salvatore, welche aber getrübt wurde, dadurch, dass Stefan sich an Klaus übergab und zum Ripper wurde. Sie versuchte alles, um ihn wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen und hat dabei nie aufgehört, ihn zu lieben. Auch zu seinem älteren Bruder Damon Salvatore hat sie eine komplizierte Beziehung, wegen der Rivalität der Brüder über Katherine,entwickelt. Elena ist ein Mitglied der Gilbert-Familie und der Petrova-Familie. Früheres Leben Elena wurde am 22. Juni 1992 als Tochter der damals 16-Jährigen Isobel Flemming und John Gilbert geboren. Da Isobel nach der Entbindung floh, bat John seinen Bruder Grayson, den Arzt, der Isobel assistierte und dessen Schwagerin Miranda das Mädchen, aufzunehmen und aufzuziehen. Grayson fälschte die Geburtsurkunde und so wurde Elena von Grayson und Miranda aufgezogen und lebte mit ihrem Bruder Jeremy in Mystic Falls. In der High School datete sie Matt Donovan, den Quarterback des Schul-Footballteams, hatte aber dann Beziehungsprobleme und machte mit ihm beim Bonfire Schluss. Als sie ihre Eltern anrief, um sie abzuholen, traf sie auf Damon Salvatore. Dieser verwechselte sie zuerst mit Katherine, bemerkte aber dann, dass es nicht sie war. Elena erzählte ihm, dass sie mit Matt Schluss gemacht hat. Damon meinte, sie solle ein wenig Spaß im Leben haben und manipulierte sie,damit verschwanden ihre Erinnerungen an Damon, als ihre Eltern ankamen. Auf dem Heimweg stürzte das Auto der Gilberts am 23. Mai 2009 unerwartet in den Fluss nahe der Wickery Bridge. Das Auto stand schon Unterwasser, als Stefan Salvatore hinabgetaucht kam und Grayson retten wollte. Dieser bedeutete ihm aber, Elena zuerst zu retten, was er auch tat. Für Grayson und seine Frau kam aber jede Hilfe zu spät und sie ertranken. Elena kam auf wundersame Weise im Krankenhaus an und wurde dort gesund gepflegt. Anscheinend muss Stefan sie dort hingebracht haben. Seit diesem Tag schreibt Elena täglich in ihrem Tagebuch, wegen Miranda. Staffel Eins thumb|left|300px|Elena am Friedhof.Vier Monate nach dem tödlichen Unfall ihrer Eltern lebt sie mit ihrem Bruder Jeremy unter der Vormundschaft ihrer Tante Jenna, Mirandas Schwester, im Haus ihrer Eltern. Das neue Schuljahr hat begonnen und Elena macht sich mit ihrer besten Freundin Bonnie auf den Weg in die Schule. Sie erzählt ihr, dass ihre Großmutter meint, dass Bonnie eine Hexe sei, weil sie bei all ihren Vorraussagungen recht behielt. Nach einem Schockmoment, der durch einen Raben verursacht wurde, prophezeiht Bonnie Elena, sie werde wieder lachen und ein schönes Jahr haben. Elena sieht im Gang Matt Donovan, der wegen ihrer Trennung offenbar noch immer nieder geschlagen ist. Kurz darauf kommt ihre Freundin Caroline vorbei und fragt, wie es Elena ginge. Belustigt über Carolines Sorge gehen Elena und Bonnie weiter und bemerken einen attraktiven Neuen im Sekretariat. Elena folgt dann jedoch Jeremy in die Männertoilette, als sie sieht, dass er zugedröhnt ist. Sie bittet ihren Bruder damit aufzuhören, da sie nicht ertragen kann, wie er sich zerstört. Als sie die Toilette verlässt, läuft sie in den Neuen und geht in den Unterricht. Bonnie macht Elena im Unterricht aufmerksam, dass der Neuling sie die meiste Zeit beobachtet und schreibt ihr eine SMS. Nach dem Unterricht geht Elena auf den Friedhof und schreibt in ihrem Tagebuch den bisherigen Verlauf des Tages auf. Sie bemerkt eine Krähe, die sich nicht abwimmeln lässt. Als dann auch noch Nebel aufzog, flüchtet Elena und rennt den Abhang hinunter. Dort trifft sie auf den Neuen, der sich als Stefan vorstellt. Er sagt, dass er Verwandte besuche. Er riecht Blut und fragt Elena, ob sie sich verletzt hätte. Als sie sich ihre Wunde ansieht und meint, Stefan solle das auch, war er jedoch verschwunden. Als sich Elena fertig macht, um sich mit Bonnie im Grill zu treffen, steht Stefan vor ihrer Tür und bringt ihr das Tagebuch zurück mit der Versicherung, er habe es nicht gelesen. Sie entdecken, dass sie beide Tagebuch schreiben, weil Erinnerungen zu wertvoll sind, um sie zu vergessen. Elena lädt Stefan daraufhin ein, mit in den Grill zu kommen. Dort kann Caroline Stefan überreden zum Fest an diesem Abend zu gehen, zu dem auch Elena kommt. thumb|350px|Elena und Stefan.Am Abend gesteht Elena Bonnie, dass sie Stefan süß findet. Als Bonnie fragt, wo Stefan sei, weiß Elena keine Antwort, meint aber, Bonnie als Wahrsagerin soll ihr das sagen. Bonnie greift eine Flasche an und sieht Nebel und eine Krähe, schiebt das aber auf den Alkohol. Bonnie holt sich noch etwas zu trinken und Stefan taucht vor Elena auf. Bei einem Spaziergang von Fest weg, erzählt Elena Stefan die tragische Geschichte ihrer Eltern. Sie erzählt auch von Matt und deren Beziehung, die aber nicht sehr leidenschaftlich gewesen ist. Stefans Augen beginnen sich zu verändern und er verlässt sie abprubt. Elena bemerkt einen betrunkenen Jeremy und folgt diesem in den Wald, wo beide Vicki Donovan schwer verletzt sehen. Nachdem Vicki ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, ruft Elena Jenna an, um sie abzuholen. Wieder schreibt Elena die Ereignisse des Tages auf und bemerkt Stefan an ihrer Haustür, den sie hereinbittet und die restliche Nacht mit ihm plaudert. thumb|left|200px|Elena trifft auf [[Damon.]]Elena und Stefan wachsen zusammen und tauschen im Unterricht offensichtlich Blicke aus. Im Laufe des Tages erfährt Elena, dass Vicki der Meinung ist, ein Vampir hätte sie angegriffen. Elena hält es für unmöglich und Matt schiebt es auf den Alkohol, meint aber, er müsse zurück ins Krankenhaus, um da zu sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Elena geht zum Salvatore-Haus und trifft dort auf Stefans älteren Bruder Damon, der ihr sogleich von Katherines tragischem Einfluss auf Stefan thumb|300px|Stefan und Elenas erster Kuss.erzählt. Danach taucht Stefan auf, Elena geht aber. In der Nacht trifft sie Stefan und möchte von ihr mehr über Katherine erfahren. Später, als Vicki vermisst wird, hilft sie mit zu suchen und nimmt Jeremy mit sich. Nachts geht Elena zu Stefan und sie sehen sich redend den Kometen an. Schlussendlich küssen sie sich. thumb|left|Elena, [[Bonnie und Stefan beim Dinner.]]Bonnie äußert Elena gegenüber ihr schlechtes Gefühl bezüglich Stefan, als sie ihn gestern berührt hatte. Stefan meint, sie mag ihn nicht so, aber Elena meint, das werde schon wieder. Sie schlägt Stefan vor, es im Football-Team zu versuchen, was er dann auch schafft. Um Bonnie von Stefan zu überzeugen, arrangiert Elena ein Abendessen bei sich zu Hause, zu dem Bonnie und auch Stefan kommen. Elena bringt Bonnie dazu, von ihrer Hexen-Familie aus Salem zu erzählen, was Stefan wider Bonnies Erwarten anscheinend interessiert. Plötzlich läutet die Klingel; Caroline und Damon stehen vor der Tür. Zum Missfallen Stefans bittet Elena Damon herein und dieser scheint amüsiert darüber. Caroline entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten beim heutigen Cheerleader-Training. Damon meint, sie sei nicht wirklich dieser Typ. Nach dem Teetrinken folgt Damon Elena in die Küche und er erzählt auf Elenas Wunsch über Katherine. Auf die Frage hin, wer sie zuerst geliebt hatte, weicht er aus, indem er meint, Stefans Antwort würde sich von seiner unterscheiden. Anschließend rät er ihr, mit dem Chearleading aufzuhören. Elena träumt von Stefan, der sich aber dann in Damon verwandelt. Schreiend wacht sie auf. thumb|350px|Stefan hat ein Geschenk für Elena.Am nächsten Morgen macht sie sich bereit für die Schule, beschließt aber Damons Rat zu folgen und ihre Cheerleader-Uniform nicht mehr anzuziehen. In der Schule schenkt ihr Stefan eine Halskette mit einem Kraut darin. Stefan macht sich auf zum Football-Spiel und Caroline fragt, warum sie ihre Uniform nicht anhabe. Am Abend sieht Elena, wie Jeremy mit Tyler in eine Schlägerei gerät. Als Stefan dazwischen geht, wird er von einer Glasscherbe an der Hand verletzt. Doch Sekunden später scheint die Wunde bereits verheilt zu sein, was Elena seltsam findet. Auch fragt Elena nun Bonnie, wie dieses Gefühl war, das sie gehabt hat, als sie Stefan berührt habe. Sie meint, es war kalt gewesen und sie hätte ihre Vorstellung von Tod gesehen. Als Elena zum Auto geht, taucht Damon auf und möchte sie manipulieren, sie zu küssen. Durch das Eisenkraut in ihrer Kette wirkt das jedoch nicht und sie gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Später, als Mr. Tanner von Damon getötet wurde, kam Stefan, um zu sehen, ob mit Elena alles in Ordnung war. In der Nacht kam Damon zu ihr, während sie schlief und streichelte ihr Haar. Als sie aufwachte, war er fort. Staffel Zwei Elena erfährt, dass sie eine Petrova Doppelgöngerin von Katherine Pierce ist. Elena erfährt noch vieles mehr über Katherine. Katherine möchte nicht, dass sie mit Stefan zusammen ist und Elena und Stefan müssen ihre Beziehung kurzzeitig Geheim halten. Als Katherine es herausfindet, und Jenna fast tötet, trennen sich Elena und Stefan. Doch ihre Liebe ist so stark, dass sie wieder zusammenkommen. Viele ungeklärte Sachen kommen raus und Geheimnisse, wie der Werwolffluch der Lockwoods werden aufgedeckt. Sie bekommen auch Wind von der Ur-Familie und Klaus findet Elena und will sie Opfern. Elena geht einen Deal mit Elija ein, indem er verspricht ihre Freunde zu schützen, nur sie ist in diesem Deal nicht mit beinhaltet. Elena will sich zum Schutz ihrer Freunde opfern und kann nur mit hilfe eines Zaubers gerettet werden, indem aber ihr leiblicher Vater John stirbt. Außerdem stirbt ihre Tante Jenna und Jules, ein Werwolf der Tyler geholfen hatte. Damon rettet Tyler, der auch einer der Opfer des Rituals sein sollte und wird gebissen. Dadurch stirbt Damon fast. Elena bleibt bei ihm und will ihm verzeihen, da Damon Elena Blut gegeben hatte um sie zu einem Vampir zu machen, als Damon dann fast stirbt küsst sie ihn. In diesem Moment kommt dann Katherine rein und bringt ein Mittel zur Heilung mit. Für dieses Mittel hatte Stefan aber mit dem Leben bezahlt, ein Leben an Klaus Seite. Staffel Drei Kurz: In Staffel 3 fühlt sich Elena immer mehr zu Damon hingezogen, nachdem Stefan mit Klaus losgezogen ist. Doch nun ist noch immer nicht klar, ob Elena Stefan noch liebt, nachdem er sie sogar gebissen hat, oder ob sie sich doch für Damon entscheidet. Klaus findet heraus, dass man Elenas Blut braucht um Hybriden zu erschaffen und nimmt ihr im Krankenhaus ab, doch Damon rettet sie. Am Ende der 6. Folge lässt Klaus Stefan jedoch gehen, und beauftragt ihn, auf Elena aufzupassen, da Klaus ihr Blut braucht, um weitere Hybriden zu erschaffen. Klaus hat Stefan manipuliert um seine Menschlichkeit abzustellen. Als Damon zu Elena wollte kommt Klaus ihn in die quere um ihn zu töten da er seinen Plan durchkreuzen möchte, aber Damon kann ihn noch davon abhalten indem er sagt das Mikael schon auf dem Weg sei ihn zu töten, haut er ab und lässt Damon seinen Plan in die tat umzusetzen. Nachdem sie zu Hause angekommen sind weint sich Elena bei Damon aus. Elena, Alaric und Damon finden durch eine Wand unter dem Lookwood Anwesen vieles über die Ur-Familie heraus und stellen damit auch Rebekah auf ihre Seite. Außerdem haben sie auch Mikael auf deren Seite. In der 14. Folge tanzt sie mit Damon und in der 19. Folge küsst sie Damon. Detailliert: Folge 1 Am Anfang der dritten Staffel sind vier Monate vergangen und Elena feiert ihren 18ten Geburtstag. Caroline und Bonnie schmeißen eine riesige Party für Elena, doch Elena kann nur an Stefan denken und fragt sich wo er ist. Damon sucht ebenfalls nach Stefan und will Elena vor Klaus beschützen, denn der weiß immer noch nicht, dass Elena noch lebt. Folge 2 Elena fährt mit Alaric nach Tennessee wo Klaus seine Hybriden erschaffen will. Damon schließt sich ihnen an, was Elena nicht gerade erfreut. Ein Werwolf läuft ihnen über den Weg und Damon schickt Elena und Alaric weg. Stefan rettet Damon und sagt ihm, dass er Elena beschützen soll. Folge 3 Elena macht sich mit Damon wegen einem Tipp von Katherine auf nach Chicago wo Stefan sein soll. Sie gehen in die alte Wohnung von Stefan. Während Damon weg ist kommen jedoch Klaus und Stefan in die Wohnung. Als Elena sich im Wandschrank versteckt sieht Stefan sie, doch er verpfeift sie nicht und sie sieht kurz seine Menschlichkeit. Doch Stefan macht Elena klar, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen will und Elena fährt mit Damon nach Hause und weint sich bei ihm aus. Folge 4 Elena sorgt sich sehr um Caroline, da ihr Vater in der Stadt ist und er nicht gerade erfreut darüber ist, dass sie ein Vampir ist. Außerdem muss sie sich klar werden, was sie für Damon empfindet. Folge 5 Klaus merkt, dass Elena noch lebt und hält die in der Turnhalle gefangen. Wenn Bonnie keine Lösung findet Hybriden auf eine andere Weise zu erschaffen ohne Elena zu töten. Klaus findet heraus, dass er nur Elenas Blut braucht und bringt sie ins Krankenhaus. Damon kommt ins Krankenhaus und rettet Elena. Folge 6 Elena ist frustriert und bittet Alaric ihr das Kämpfen beizubringen, was er auch tut. Bei einer Lagerfeuerparty wollen Damon, Elena und Alaric Stefan einfangen. Während Damon Rebekah ablenkt betrinkt sich Elena. Stefan soll Elena beschützen und ist deswegen immer bei Elena. Elena geht von der Party weg und fällt von einer Tribüne, weil sie betrunken ist doch Stafen fängt sie. Alaric und Elena schaffen es Stefan in ein Auto zu tun und wollen weg fahren, doch Vicky will Elena töten und brennt das Fahrzeug ab. Elena schafft es sich zu retten mit Stefans hilfe und sie rettet Stefan. Doch durch das ganze entwischt Stefan. Folge 7 Die Geister werden freigelassen darunter auch Anna. Elena erwischt Jeremy während er Anna küsst und will zu Bonnie damit sie die ganzen Geister weg zaubert. Doch da kommt Lexi, Elena hatte davor noch gesagt, dass sie Lexi für Stefan braucht. Lexi hatte Stafen gefangen genommen und will jetzt Elena beibringen wie sie Stefan wieder fühlen lassen kann. Doch die Zeit ist zu knapp und Elena hat nur einen kurzen Einblick bekommen wie sie Stefan retten kann. Doch Elena glaubt trotzdem fest daran, dass sie Stefan helfen kann. Folge 8 Elena geht mit Alaric und Damon in die Höhle und sie sieht auch die Namen der Ur-Familie und die Geschichte. Elena redet mit Rebekah über ihre Geschichte und findet einige spannende Sachen heraus. Doch Rebekah hatte eine falsche Information, wie sich mit Hilfe der Wandzeichnung herausstellt. Elena weiß, dass Rebekah es selbst nicht besser wusste und mit Hilfe der Information ist Rebekah jetzt auch auf ihrer Seite. Denn Elena hatte herausgefunden, dass Klaus ihre Mutter getötet hatte und Klaus hatte gesagt, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter getötet hatte. Elena erfährt auch, dass Damon Stefan herausgelassen hatte, doch sie ist ihm nicht böse. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie jetzt Rebekah auf ihrer Seite haben und Damon gibt bekannt, dass auch Mikael auf deren Seite ist. Dann schläft Elena neben Damon ein. In folge 22 kippt Elena plötzlich blut tropfend um , und wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie erleidet Hirnblutungen.Die Ärztin Meredith hilft ihr mit Vampirblut sagt es aber niemanden. Als Elena und Matt Auto fahren, stellt sich Rebekah vor das Auto und Matt und Elena fallen samt des Autos ins Wasser. Elena und Ric sterben . Im Krankenhaus erzählt Meredith Damon das sie Elena Vampirblut gegeben hat . Am Ende der Folge sieht man wie Elena aufwacht.: Ric kämpft während des Autounfalls von Elena und Matt mit Damon, welcher sich daran erinnert, wie er Elena das erste Mal getroffen hat und Schockmoment: Elena weiß davon nichts mehr, denn Damon hatte sie manipuliert, sprich Elena hat Damon VOR Stefan kennengelernt. In der gesamten Folge gibt es oft Rückblicke von Elena und man erfährt noch einiges mehr aus ihrer Vergangenheit, besonders, als sie mit ihren Eltern in den Fluss stürzt - sie kann sich von ihrem Dad noch richtig verabschieden, ehe Stefen, wie damals schon, auftaucht und zuerst Matt dann sie aus dem Wasser holt. In der Zeit wird Ric schwächer und sackt schließlich in Damons' Armen zusammen, welcher vollkommen aufgelöst ist und Ric bittet, nicht zu sterben. Jeremy, welcher zu Hause ist, sieht Ric's Geist und ist zuerst verwirrt, ehe ihm bewusst wird, dass vor ihm ein Geist steht, was schließlich dazu führt, dass er vollkommen fertig ist, denn auch er weiß, dass seine Schwester nun tot sein muss. Meredith erzählt im Krankenhaus, dass Elena Vampirblut in sich trägt, denn sonst wäre sie zuvor schon gestorben - erneut springt die Kamera und man sieht Elena, kreidebleich auf etwas liegen, Stefan mit nassen Augen daneben und dann keucht sie auf und die Folge ist zu Ende. Beziehungen : Hauptartikel :Elena Gilbert/Beziehungen Stefan Salvatore : Hauptartikel: ''Elena und Stefan Elena,rebekka,katherine Damon Salvatore : ''Hauptartikel: Elena und Damon Elena,... (one night Stands),katherine Bonnie Bennett : Hauptartikel: Elena und Bonnie Jeremy Caroline Forbes : ''Hauptartikel: ''Elena und Caroline Matt,taylor,damon salvator jeremy gilbert vicky,ana,bonnie Jenna Summers alaric saltzman, Logan Fell Taylor lockwood Caroline forbes Matt elena gilbert, caroline forbes Auftritte Galerie Elena1.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h37m33s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h43m02s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h53m57s238.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h54m45s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-14h08m05s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-14h11m28s5.png Stelenamer.jpeg Elenacarolinemissmf.jpeg Caroline-F-3-caroline-forbes-8476229-500-333.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h54m45s207.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h43m02s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h41m24s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-29-13h37m33s124.png Elena Tagebuch.jpg Johns Brief.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-19-12h22m17s96.png Rose Bild.jpg Elena.jpg Der letzte Tanz.jpg Smells Like Teen Spirit.jpg 268704_377477662322128_1905418437_n.jpg Elena-gilbert.jpg 101LiebesTagebuchElena.jpg D-E-damon-and-elena-21771227-500-254.gif Klaus tötet Elena.jpg 1.19MissMysticFallsDamonElenaDance.jpg Elenacarolinemissmf.jpeg Delena Kiss 1.png Damon-rescues-elena-final.jpg Heart of darknessdamonelena.jpg Gefährlicheliebschaftendamonelena.jpeg Heartofdarknessdamonelena.jpeg Stelenamer.jpeg Delena.png 582545_185546771577302_1509003102_n.jpg 390953_185193781612601_284408648_n.jpg 304612_185115511620428_261301904_n.jpg 264642_184508721681107_589803130_n.jpg 228579_184166455048667_863737178_n.jpg 555610_184148538383792_1062699289_n.jpg 311941_183794345085878_42510084_n.jpg 417511_183125208486125_2109801852_n.jpg 308964_182938051838174_592288335_n.jpg 376767_182775961854383_504640789_n.jpg 300737_182659955199317_1661768406_n.jpg 562883_182323075233005_103329490_n.jpg 557477_182249835240329_1625147445_n.jpg 547886_181986911933288_556334060_n.jpg 484616_181759128622733_41039342_n.jpg 318857_181138802018099_482681165_n.jpg 384584_181078678690778_143088240_n.jpg 526416_180863622045617_792194315_n.jpg Elena 7.jpg Elena 6.jpg Elena 5.jpg Elena 4.jpg Elena 3x01 Kleid.jpg Elena 3.jpg Elena 2.jpg Elena 1.jpg Elena.jpg Bonnie, Elena und Caroline.jpg 421668 419184254806545 486039514 n.jpg Elena betrunken.jpg Elena ´Ich bin es leid immer zu denken´.jpg Elena 15.jpg Elena 14.jpg Elena 13.jpg Elena 12.jpg Elena 11.jpg Elena 10.jpg Elena 9.jpg Elena 8.jpg Elena genervt.jpg Elena flashback, cheeleder.jpg Elena fight.jpg Elena fanmade Vampir.jpg Elena Damon flashback.jpg Elena Damon 3x01.jpg Elena Damon.jpg Elena cry.jpg Elena bloopers, tanzt.jpg Elena in der Gruft.jpg Elena Gilbert 2.jpg Elena Gilbert Staffel 4 Plakat.jpg Elena Gilbert 7.jpg Elena Gilbert 6.jpg Elena Gilbert 5.jpg Elena Gilbert 4.jpg Elena Gilbert 3.jpg Elena Gilbert.jpg Elena geschockt.jpg Elena sieht Carolines bisswunden.jpg Elena schreibt tagebuch.jpg Elena Ring.jpg Elena Plakat Staffel 4 Vampir.jpg Elena Plakat Staffel 4.jpg Elena party outfit.jpg Elena merkt, dass Stefan ein Vampir ist.jpg Elena Liebes Tagebuch.jpg Elena Kleid Mikaelson Ball.jpg Elena ist traurig.jpg Elena und Damon tanz.jpg Elena und Damon Steffel 1 tanz.jpg Elena und Damon.jpg Elena traurig.jpg Elena telefoniert 2.jpg Elena telefoniert.jpg Elena Stefan Liebes Tagebuch.jpg Elena Staffel 4 Plakat.jpg Elena sport.jpg Elena smile.jpg Elena, Stefan oder Damon.jpg Elena, hä.jpg Elena wird blut angenommen.jpg Elena Werbeplakat.jpg Elena Vampir.jpg Elena und Stefan 2.jpg Elena und Stefan.jpg Elena und Jeremy.jpg Elena und Elijah.jpg Elena und Damon, Ball.jpg Werbeplakat.jpg Plakat Staffel 4 Elena.jpg Johns Brief für Elena.jpg Elena hat angst.jpg Elena happy.jpg Werbeplakat Staffel 3.jpg 391609_421718841219753_1707454448_n.jpg Elena_.jpg Elena2.jpg Elena Vampir und Mensch, Staffel 4.jpg Elena_Gilbert2.jpg Elena_CW.jpg 528655_10151485001874968_718309588_n.jpg Videos 3x19 Elena küsst Damon (Ger.Sub) ♥ * * Delena Kiss 3x19 FULL SCENE HD The Vampire Diaries Elena drowns, Stefan saves Matt-"The Departed"-(3X22) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Bewohner von Mystic Falls Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Schüler Mystic Falls High School Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot